La Fin De John Le Rouge
by Moultipass1
Summary: Qu'il la comprenne si bien alors qu'elle venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point elle le connaissait mal, c'était une humiliation et une souffrance pires que tout ce qu'elle avait eu à endurer jusque là.


**Je me suis lassée des happy ends. Petit one shot pas drôle sur ce qui pourrait se passer si Jane finissait par trouver John Le Rouge. Il y a pas mal de fics sur ce thème et j'ai eu envie de voir ce que ça donnerait si je tentais de mon côté. Se passe environ 2 ans après la saison 3, mais pas vraiment de spoilers. **

**Disclaimer : the mentalist et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**

* * *

**

Les yeux fixés sur leur suspect à travers le miroir sans teint, Lisbon tenta de réprimer un frisson en remarquant son expression absente, déstabilisée par la complète indifférence qu'il affichait. A ses côtés, Cho sentit son inconfort et lui offrit un rare geste de soutien, posant une main sur son épaule et effectuant une légère pression. Trop occupée qu'elle l'était à essayer d'encaisser tout ce qui était arrivé en moins de deux jours, elle ne réagit pas au contact, mais elle lui était reconnaissante. Sa présence silencieuse était plus efficace que n'importe quelle parole rassurante, elle appréciait sa force calme, son tempérament inébranlable. Au moins en apparence. Car s'il n'en avait rien montré, elle se doutait que tout comme elle, Rigsby et Van Pelt, il était perturbé par cette affaire. Elle eut presque un sourire dépréciateur à cette pensée. Elle n'était pas perturbée, elle était dévastée. Un poids compressait sa poitrine et l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, résultat des deux journées passées sans manger ni dormir autant que du tourbillon de sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle serrait les poings si fort que ses phalanges avaient blanchies, et elle se força à relâcher la pression, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle avait à faire à grands renforts de profondes inspirations qui ne l'aidèrent pas vraiment.

_Patron… Vous voulez que je m'en charge ?

Elle hésita à accepter sa proposition. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force d'affronter les prochaines minutes. Mais elle se le devait. Alors elle le remercia en rencontrant enfin son regard et secoua la tête sans un mot. Il lui accorda l'ombre d'un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour sortir de la pièce. S'arrêtant près de la porte, elle annonça :

_Ca ne sera pas long.

Elle devina l'acquiescement dans son dos. Comme elle, il savait que c'était la vérité. Ils avaient des preuves, un flagrant délit en prime, et leur suspect allait signer sa confession sans une protestation. Juridiquement, cette affaire allait être la plus simple de sa carrière. Emotionnellement, c'était une autre histoire. Rigsby et Van Pelt surgirent à l'angle du couloir au moment où elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La jeune rousse fut la première à oser prendre la parole après quelques secondes de regards silencieux :

_Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle ne daigna pas répondre, se contentant d'ouvrir la porte, d'entrer, et de refermer soigneusement derrière elle pour les empêcher de la suivre. Elle avait besoin de faire ça seule. Elle resta le dos tourné pendant une longue minute, essayant de rassembler le peu de courage qu'elle avait encore en réserve. Une bonne partie de sa bravoure avait été dépensée à refermer les menottes sur les poignets ensanglantés deux heures plus tôt, mais elle pouvait y arriver. Il le fallait. Elle finit par se tourner et lui faire face.

_Lisbon. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

__Agent_ Lisbon, corrigea-t-elle froidement.

Le sourire qu'il arborait s'estompa aussitôt, son expression se faisant sérieuse. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle voulait que ça se passe ? Il s'en était douté. La seule façon pour elle de traverser cette épreuve serait de se distancier, de le voir comme un suspect, comme un coupable, et non comme un ami. S'asseyant face à lui, elle posa un dossier sur la table qui les séparait et commença d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

_Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

_Laissez-moi deviner…

_Arrêtez ça, Jane. Tout de suite.

Fait surprenant, il obéit et acquiesça en réponse à sa question. Alors elle continua :

_Avez-vous tué Jeremy Coleman, alias John Le Rouge ?

_Oui.

Sa voix était claire et ne contenait aucun remords, elle entendit la réponse exploser dans son cerveau et envahir tout son être. Une brusque envie de vomir lui monta à la gorge et elle craignit un instant de perdre la face devant lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Si elle ne devait sauvegarder qu'une infime partie d'elle-même, ce serait sa dignité. Serrant les mâchoires, elle vit son regard s'adoucir, et cela la rendit soudain furieuse. Il n'avait aucun droit de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle ressentait, pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

_Etes-vous prêt à plaider coupable ?

_Vous savez que je le suis, _Agent_ Lisbon. Je vous propose d'oublier les formalités et de parler plutôt de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici.

_Je suis ici pour faire mon travail, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Mon boulot est d'arrêter les criminels, et vous en êtes un.

_Certes. Mais je suis sûr que l'Agent Cho s'est proposé pour mener cet interrogatoire. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire, pourtant vous êtes venue personnellement. Il y a une raison à cela.

Trouvant presque un certain apaisement dans la familiarité de la situation – elle niant la réalité et lui l'analysant sans difficulté – elle se laissa aller en arrière et eut un geste de la main pour lui signifier de continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier :

_Vous vouliez m'affronter une dernière fois. Vous prouver que vous étiez assez forte pour ça. C'était inutile. J'ai toujours su que vous l'étiez.

Elle déglutit difficilement. Elle n'était pas surprise qu'il ait tapé dans le mille, elle travaillait avec lui depuis assez longtemps pour savoir de quoi il était capable, mais aujourd'hui, cette façon qu'il avait de la mettre à nu était… Douloureuse. Qu'il la comprenne si bien alors qu'elle venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point elle le connaissait mal, c'était une humiliation et une souffrance pires que tout ce qu'elle avait eu à endurer jusque là. Refusant de répondre, elle préféra l'attaque à la défense :

_Est-ce que vous êtes fier de vous ?

Il haussa les épaules. Fier n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait employé. Mais d'une certaine façon, il était apaisé. Enfoncer cette lame dans les entrailles de John Le Rouge avait été aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'avait imaginé. Le regarder mourir lentement lui avait apporté au moins une fraction de cette paix qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Lisbon. La voyant passer discrètement une main sur son ventre pour tenter d'apaiser les crampes dues à la faim, il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité. Il savait ce qu'elle endurait depuis deux jours. Quand elle avait découvert qu'il avait une piste sur John Le Rouge qu'il n'avait pas daigné partager avec eux, elle était passée en mode combat pour tenter de le trouver avant que l'irréparable se produise. Les cernes sous ses yeux en témoignaient. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, songea-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Rien ne s'était vraiment déroulé comme il l'avait espéré. Certes, il avait obtenu sa vengeance, mais elle lui avait coûté bien plus cher que prévu.

Remarquant qu'il comptait garder le silence, Lisbon poussa un soupir. Elle s'était attendue à ce que cet entretien se déroule plus ou moins de cette façon, mais l'avoir anticipée ne rendait pas l'épreuve plus facile. En silence, elle fit glisser devant lui le dossier qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, sortit de sa poche un stylo et le lui tendit. Comprenant la demande, il ouvrit le document et parcourut les quelques lignes qui confirmait sa culpabilité. Il signa la feuille et la lui rendit sans un mot. Elle s'en empara tout en se levant dans l'intention de ne plus jamais avoir à lui adresser la parole. Alors qu'elle avait déjà un pied dehors, il lâcha dans un souffle :

_Je suis désolé, Lisbon.

Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait voulu qu'elle l'entende, mais les mots la frappèrent de plein fouet et provoquèrent soudain une rage incontrôlable en elle. Alors elle revint dans la pièce et claqua violemment la porte, se plaçant devant lui et frappant la table du plat de la main. Le bruit sec résonna dans la pièce et elle attendit une seconde avant de lancer avec toute la haine dont elle était capable :

_Vous êtes désolé ? Vraiment ?

Il acquiesça en silence, peu impressionné par l'éclat de colère. Alors elle lâcha un rire qui tenait plutôt du sanglot.

_Est-ce que vous savez combien de fois vous avez prononcé ces mots devant moi en cinq ans ?

La question était rhétorique, il le savait, mais il effectua un rapide calcul. D'après ses estimations, environ deux fois par mois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il arrondit le résultat.

_Je dirais une centaine.

_Et combien de fois ont-ils été sincères ?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux afin qu'elle comprenne bien qu'il ne plaisantait plus, qu'elle devait croire ce qu'il allait dire. Puis il lâcha :

_Une seule. Aujourd'hui.

Elle secoua la tête en se laissant retomber sur la chaise métallique. Puis elle prononça l'évidence :

_Vous n'êtes pas désolé de l'avoir tué.

_Non, reconnut-il. Mais je regrette sincèrement ce que cela représente pour vous. C'est…

Pour la première fois, il sembla hésiter alors qu'elle l'observait d'un air incrédule, mais il finit par lâcher :

_Ca n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je…

Une fois de plus, il s'interrompit, puis il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir sans teint. Il savait que les trois autres agents les observaient. Il imaginait Rigsby plaçant délicatement une main au creux des reins de Van Pelt pour la soutenir dans l'épreuve, et Cho sur ses gardes, prêt à se précipiter si jamais il sentait Lisbon sur le point de craquer. Il aurait préféré un minimum d'intimité pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à avouer, mais c'était sa dernière chance, après cette journée, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui parler, et il avait besoin de le dire tout autant qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Alors il continua :

_Je n'étais pas censé m'attacher à vous. Tenir à vous et à l'équipe à ce point. Et vous n'étiez pas censés me considérer comme un ami. Cette arrestation, ajouta-t-il en levant les mains pour illustrer ses propos par les menottes qui limitaient ses mouvements, elle ne devait concerner que moi. Personne d'autre que John Le Rouge ne devait souffrir dans cette histoire.

Ce fut comme si ces quelques phrases avaient brisé quelque chose en elle, la carapace qu'elle avait soigneusement mise en place avant de venir l'affronter s'effondrant à ses pieds, la laissant vulnérable et sans défenses. Ravalant ses larmes, elle demanda d'une voix qu'elle espérait relativement ferme :

_Alors pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Vous saviez que ça allait nous toucher.

Elle se cachait derrière ce "nous", tout comme il avait caché ce qu'il voulait réellement dire en englobant l'équipe dans ses paroles quelques secondes plus tôt, mais aucun des deux n'était dupe. Pas plus que les trois observateurs invisibles, d'ailleurs. Ce qui était en train de se passer était personnel, ça l'était depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Penchant la tête de côté pour mieux l'observer, il tenta de lui fournir une explication qu'elle pourrait trouver valable, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il était égoïste, tout simplement. Il avait espéré que la mort du tueur en série le débarrasserait au moins d'une partie de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis près de dix ans, et ça avait été le cas. C'était suffisant pour lui. Ca ne le serait pas pour elle. Quand une fois de plus elle réalisa qu'il n'allait pas lui répondre, Lisbon reprit la parole, sa voix lointaine, presque comme si les mots lui échappaient sans son contrôle :

_Vous savez, j'ai cru que nous avions réussi à vous ramener parmi les vivants. Quelquefois, je vous regardais, je vous voyais sourire, ce vrai sourire qui semblait dire que vous étiez heureux d'être là. Et je me disais que vous trouveriez une raison de continuer à vivre, que vous commenciez à apprécier ce que vous aviez.

Semblant se reprendre, elle sursauta presque en se tirant de ses souvenirs et elle posa sur lui un regard nostalgique avant de lui offrir un sourire amer et de remarquer d'un ton plus normal :

_Mais je suppose que ça n'a jamais été le cas.

Si jusque là il l'avait laissé exprimer ses pensées sans intervenir, il décida à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser croire ça. Se penchant vers elle, il corrigea :

_Ca l'a été. Et vous avez eu plus d'influence sur moi que vous ne voulez le croire.

_Mais pas assez.

_Pas assez, non.

Il hésita un instant, puis demanda brusquement :

_J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service.

Un rire incrédule franchit ses lèvres et elle sentit finalement une larme s'échapper, le comique acerbe de cette requête semblant renforcer le côté tragique de la situation. Il eut la décence de ne pas faire de commentaire alors qu'elle l'essuyait en retenant les suivantes.

_Promettez-moi de ne pas laisser cet événement transformer qui vous êtes. Ne changez pas à cause de moi, je vous en prie.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus explicite, elle savait de quoi il parlait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là, elle continuait à chercher le meilleur chez les gens qu'elle rencontrait, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait supporté si longtemps, parce qu'elle croyait en lui, parce qu'elle était persuadée – naïvement, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui – qu'il pouvait abandonner cette partie sombre de lui-même pour devenir cet homme décent qu'elle avait toujours perçu en lui, derrière les tromperies et l'arrogance. La façon dont il venait de piétiner cette confiance allait faire beaucoup de dégâts et il savait aussi bien qu'elle, peut-être même mieux, comment elle allait réagir. Elle allait se refermer, se couper de tout contact et laisser le cynisme prendre la place de l'espoir.

_Je ne peux pas promettre ça. Ce que vous m'avez fait…

_C'est impardonnable, je sais. Et je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner.

_Encore heureux !

Ca lui avait échappé, et elle remarqua l'éclair blessé qui passa dans son regard à cette remarque spontanée. Mais il se contenta de continuer comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu :

_Mais vous ne méritez pas d'en souffrir jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Oubliez-moi. Oubliez ces cinq dernières années.

Une fois de plus, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors que des images défilaient dans son esprit. Un collier d'émeraudes et de diamants qu'il savait qu'elle allait refuser. Un poney dans son bureau. Une barquette de fraises. Des doigts se posant sur son visage pour sentir à quoi elle ressemblait quand elle souriait. Une visite à son appartement alors qu'elle était accusée de meurtre. Un faux duel avec un enfant déguisé. Un sourire gentiment moqueur quand elle avait cru une seconde qu'il tentait de la séduire avec un dîner. Un regard sérieux pendant qu'il lui promettait d'être là pour elle. Ce dernier souvenir fut la goutte d'eau qui fit littéralement déborder le vase et elle sentit d'autres larmes rouler sur ses joues, suivant le chemin de la première.

Il eut une grimace en la voyant pleurer librement à présent et il posa son regard sur le miroir, à l'endroit où il savait que Cho devait se trouver, lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir, ayant conscience que lui-même ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'empirer la situation. L'agent dû comprendre puisque quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de Lisbon et passa une main dans son dos.

_Venez, Patron, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, essuya frénétiquement ses larmes et se leva. Une fois de plus, elle s'arrêta avant d'avoir quitté la pièce et, retrouvant une force qu'elle croyait perdue pour plusieurs mois, elle annonça :

_Ca va me détruire de faire ça, mais au procès, je vais recommander au jury de ne pas faire preuve de clémence. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes sain d'esprit.

Il haussa les épaules. Peu importait ce qui allait lui arriver à présent, il n'en avait que faire. De toute façon, il était probablement bon pour la perpétuité, voire pour la peine capitale. Prouver que le crime avait été prémédité serait un jeu d'enfant, l'identité de sa victime n'y changerait rien. Enfin, elle sortit, le laissant seul avec son ancien collègue. La voix brisée, Jane demanda doucement :

_Prends soin d'elle, Cho.

_Je le ferai.

Puis, avant de l'abandonner aux policiers qui devraient l'escorter en prison, l'agent lui offrit son tout dernier souvenir du CBI. Un nez cassé.

**Fin**


End file.
